This invention relates to a pressure sealing device for a high pressure steamer which is used for processing textile products under a high pressure.
High pressure steamers of the type that apply saturated steam of high temperature and high pressure to textile products for high temperature and high pressure processes are known. The present inventors have long conducted research for sealing devices that permit guiding a textile product into and out of such a steamer while maintaining the high temperature and high pressure inside the steamer. As a result of the research, the inventors have previously filed many patent applications for such sealing devices.
The sealing devices previously developed by the present inventors are either composed of at least 4 seal rolls including a pair of rubber seal rolls and a pair of metal seal rolls which are kept in pressed contact with one another or composed of such a 4 seal roll arrangement in combination with a pressure reducing chamber. In other words, each of the previous sealing devices employs a pair of rubber seal rolls in combination with metal seal rolls which are pressed against the rubber seal rolls. However, the use of 4 seal rolls in combination not only requires a high manufacturing cost in terms of materials and labor but also presents problems after such a device is put in service in terms of excessively fast wear and a high running cost resulting from great consumption of the electric power and a lubricating assistant. The present invention is, therefore, directed to the elimination of such shortcomings in conventional devices.